


Brothers

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Child Abuse, Childhood, Gen, tw: child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a brother’s job to protect his younger siblings as best he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

I can do this, Hermann tells himself as his father storms into the family library. I’m stronger than Bastien. I can protect him. I can make it up to Father later.

Lars Gottlieb clasps his hands behind his back and studies his teenage son. “I understand from your mother that you are hiding your younger brother in some sort of misguided attempt to save him from punishment.” He begins to pace, like a lecturer addressing students. “This is not your affair, Hermann. Let Bastien face the consequences of his actions on his own. He needs to stand on his own feet.”

Hermann keeps his voice even. Pleading would be counterproductive. “Father, Bastien is only five. He didn’t understand what he was doing or mean any harm.”

“It is not your place to tell me what to do. Now, where is your brother?”

“No.”

“No?” Lars stops midstride and faces his son. “‘No’ what, Hermann?”

“No, sir.”

He steps closer and draws himself up to his full height so that he towers over the boy. “What has gotten into you? Stop messing about.”

“I won’t tell you, sir,” Hermann declares, tilting his head back to look his father in the eye. “Not if you’re going to hit him.”

Lars steps even nearer and raises his hand. Hermann braces for the inevitable.

The slap resounds through the room.

Tears form at the corners of Hermann’s eyes and he digs his gnawed fingernails into his palms to keep them from falling. His father understands and respects strength.

“Where. Is. Bastien?”

Hermann glares defiantly back.

“You, of all your siblings, Hermann, should be intelligent enough to realize this behavior is pointless. I will find your brother and he will be punished.” The boy’s determined expression does not waver. “All you will accomplish is to earn discipline for yourself.”

“It’s worth it,” Hermann mumbles.

Lars seizes the teen by the collar and lifts him until his toes barely touch floor. “What did you say to me?”

“I said it was worth it, sir.”

Lars’ jaw twitches and he strikes his son across the face again, then drops him with a rough shake which causes him to land awkwardly. “Go back to your room, Hermann. When I find Bastien, you’ll share his punishment.” Lars turns away.

Hermann limps from the library on the hip bruised when his father dumped him on the ground. The joint will probably hurt the rest of the day and it feels as though there will be a mark on his face, too. Still, Bastien won’t have to face Father alone, Hermann thinks with a smile that makes his cheek ache, and that was the goal, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and partially addresses two kinkmeme prompts: [this one](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=4161979#t4161979) and [this one](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=4468155#t4468155).
> 
> I don’t headcanon this relationship this way, but it made the story flow better.


End file.
